Endless Rain
by AeriaGloris10
Summary: A young man, once an emperor, confronts newfound immortality and takes the love he has for so long denied himself. Rated M for content. LuluxC.C. name given inside ONESHOT


Now to explain myself.

I am an avid believer that Lelouch did not die at the end of the anime. My reasoning is that the showing of the actual assassination was quite sped up. And also, when C.C. was shown on top of the hay, there's a paper crane (the ones Nunnally made) placed above her head. It makes sense for Lelouch to keep such a personal article with him. Also....I'm a hardcore LelouchxC.C. shipper.

That said, I present to you, _Endless Rain_.

* * *

"I once said that Geass is the power of the king, and would condemn you to a life of solitude. I think you've proven that wrong. Right, Lelouch?"

He flinched when she said his name, remembering the heated shouts. _The demon, Lelouch_. The cheering echoed in his ears, but was muted by Nunnally's sobs.

They hit a bump, jostling the wagon. Lelouch strained slightly to keep the horses in line.

Keeping his head ducked under the straw hat, he muttered, loud enough for C.C. to hear, "That name is just another word for 'tyrant' now, C.C. You shouldn't say it." He heard her shift, making the hay rustle softly, "Well, what should I call you? Another false name?" Lelouch heard the anger edge into her voice. The astonishing thing was that he knew why C.C. was bothered by his wanting to abandon the name _Lelouch_.

He answered, "You once asked me what the use of a human name was. Can I respect your wish to keep calling you 'C.C.,' or do you finally want to become human?" Lelouch could feel her glaring at the back of his head, knowing he had touched a nerve. But he was almost afraid that he had actually offended her, until he heard her surprisingly calm response, "I'll have to consider that." Another rustle as she moved. "You are supposed to be dead, and I, as your accomplice, am an enemy of Japan. It's only natural that we abandon our names."

Lelouch smirked at how C.C. made logical decisions even when she was angry. She continued, asking nonchalantly, "Will you keep the name 'Lamperouge?'"

His grip on the reins tightened, a scowl fixing itself on his features. His mother's maiden surname…He took it in _her_ honor after she was supposedly murdered, to protect him and Nunnally from danger in their exile. When Lelouch realized that Marianne Lamperouge had abandoned him (_abandoned Nunnally!_) for recreating the world in her's and the Emperor's image, everything he had done as Zero hardly had any meaning. But he knew that, in the end, it was all for Nunnally.

They were silent for a few moments until C.C. said, "For all of her mistakes, Marianne did love you and Nunnally. She just lost sight of what was important." Lelouch could not bring himself to understand his mother's reasons. Steel in his voice, he said to her, "I never forgave the Emperor for washing his hands of Nunnally after she got hurt. But for my mother to live after the attack…and just stand by as we were banished to Japan…she _knew_!" No. He could not forgive Marianne. C.C. surprised him by stating in a small voice, "I knew as well, Lelouch. Charles and Marianne shared all of their plans with me and V.V. Does that mean you will not forgive me?"

Lelouch was no longer afraid to answer her. "You, who have never known a single human kindness in your centuries of life, who gave me Geass, and led me to the truth. Of course I forgive you." But he could not bring himself to say the words he had wanted to say within the Sword of Akasha, all those months ago. On that day, he found out what C.C.'s real wish was. _Not to die. But to be loved._

-----------------------------------

Rain pelted the rotting wood above them in the abandoned barn. Lelouch laid his light blue cape on the hay-littered floor while C.C. dried her hair in a dry corner. She muttered mockingly, "'Let's keep going,' he says. 'I'm sure the rain will hold,' he says. Honestly, you're hopeless, Lelouch."

He rolled his eyes, wondering if the wooden roof would actually keep them dry. If it happened to collapse, he knew they would be more annoyed than harmed physically. The physical harm would only be momentary…

"Pondering immortality?"

C.C.'s voice cut harshly into Lelouch's thoughts. He turned with a rebuke at the ready but saw honest curiosity in her face. _She really is worried._ Cocking his head to the left slightly, Lelouch pondered his answer, "You feel an actual death, but not the relief often associated with it. Has it been that way for you?" He watched the girl walk to the cape and sit down cross-legged. Brushing her hair with her fingers, she answered, "Yes, it's been that way in every one of my deaths. The only relief we would ever get is if someone were to break our codes.

"We'd simply…die." She answered as easily as if she were addressing a teacher.

Shrugging her passiveness off, Lelouch lay down beside her and closed his eyes, attempting to let sleep take over. Seconds later he heard C.C. mutter, "I brought this for you. It's from Nunnally." His eyes instantly shot back open at his sister's name.

Leaning on his elbows, Lelouch watched C.C. dig something out of her duffel bag. She held it out to him; a piece of fuchsia paper folded intricately. It was very familiar. C.C. placed it in the bewildered young man's hand and carefully pulled at its corners, revealing an origami crane. Lelouch's eyes widened at the precious treasure, made by Nunnally's own hands. He held it close to his chest, his fingers trying to touch where her fingers would have been.

He had nearly forgotten C.C. but managed to hear her soft breathing through the fog his mind had become. Lelouch turned his gaze towards her, surprised to see sympathy in her soft features. Placing his hand on hers, he murmured, "Thank you, C.C.. How did you find it?"

The girl smiled at him, squeezing his hand gently, and answered, "Suzaku brought it to me. Don't worry; he didn't know about you, he and Nunnally just wanted me to put it wherever your resting place was."

_Of course,_ thought Lelouch. _She couldn't correct him. No one can know that I'm still alive. _Folding the crane once again, Lelouch gave it to C.C. and said, "Keep it safe." He saw her hand cradle it gently while she put it back in her bag. Stifling a yawn, he lay back on the cape, tensing nervously as he felt her cool skin brush his own. Not just cool…really cold. His fingers gently touched her bare arm, wincing when he felt the cold. "You're freezing," he muttered. She surprised him by turning herself so she was facing him, holding his hand over hers. Lelouch's amethyst eyes wandered to her golden ones, trying to find a reason for her sudden openness.

Her voice was like that of the teenage girl she looked like, instead of the centuries-old witch she was. "Will you keep me warm?"

Blood rushed to Lelouch's cheeks as he watched his arms encircle her of their own accord. He pulled her small body closer, burying his lips in the top of her head. He felt C.C.'s warm breath on his neck. His breath hitched when he felt her leg wrap around his own. Lowering his eyes to hers, Lelouch saw the vibrant blush spreading on her cheeks, making him see how beautiful C.C. was.

His lips found hers in the near-darkness. He heard her gasp softly as he cradled her head with his hand and held her to him with his other arm. His mind was a haze of desire and pleasure. His tongue ran across her lips, urging her to give him entrance.

C.C. had been caught by surprise. She thought that she would be the one to kiss him, just as she had always done. But her heart sang in joy when she felt Lelouch's lips on hers. She rolled over slightly, pulling him with her until she was on her back. Moaning, she felt his tongue enter, eagerly exploring her mouth.

Despite her age, C.C. had never been kissed like _this_. Of course, during her mortal lifetime, her suitors would give her an innocent peck. But Lelouch seemed insatiable.

Parting his lips from hers, Lelouch caught his breath while gazing at her. Her hair was strewn in all directions, haloing her flushed face. He gently nibbled her parted lips, letting his hands roam her body. His lips moved across her jaw to her throat, resting on her pulse, which raced as his hand arrived at her clothed breast. Lelouch smirked against her neck, trailing his fingers over her chest. Stopping his actions, the former emperor leaned on his hands, situated at either side of her body. C.C.'s golden eyes were looking at him, silently entreating him.

"Lelouch…please say my name…"

That made the aroused young man tense briefly. She had not heard her name spoken aloud for millennia until he came along. Lelouch had heard it during the battle at Narita nearly two years ago. He grinned casually at her, trying to ease the pressure of the moment. "I thought I spoke it, in your words, 'oddly.' Are you sure you want me to?" But the girl whispered to him, her voice nearly breaking, "I don't care. I want to hear you say it."

C.C. watched his face become serious, looking at her in a way no different from the way a human looked at a deity. She wanted him, but she wanted to hear her own name on his lips. Her anxious eyes were on his lips as his voice, soft as velvet, spoke, "I love you, Gwyneira."

He watched her eyes widen and glisten, tears starting to roll down her blushing cheeks. Lelouch knew he had shocked her with such a confession, but he had to tell her before they took such a huge step. When she didn't answer, he said, "I told you I'd grant your wish. You didn't even need Geass to make it come true."

Wiping her eyes, Gwyneira smiled at him. He was right. Her wish was to have someone love her for her, not because of her Geass. _The two gifts immortality has given me. Ridding me of that power and Lelouch._ Struggling to keep her voice even, she said, "I love you too…" Marianne had been right about that. _The only thing she was right about in her life._

The emperor settled his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. He wondered why he had let himself become so prideful as to not admit his feelings for her. Lelouch never imagined that he would feel grateful for the immortality he had gained from Charles. His hands came alive again, undoing the buttons on her bodice and tossing it away. She aided him by lifting her white shirt off revealing her pert breasts. His body on fire from the sight alone, Lelouch undid his own shirt and pressed his body to hers, kissing her hungrily while his hand teased her nipple.

Gwyneira's own body was writhing beneath Lelouch's, shocked at the new sensations he was making her feel. She felt the centuries of abuse and loneliness being wiped away by his gentle hands. When he started to take off her skirt, she suddenly became nervous. She said falteringly, "Lelouch…I've never done…I'm still a…" She felt his hands stop, his amethyst eyes peering up at her soothingly. Lowering both her skirt and panties, he murmured against her skin, "Then that makes the two of us."

Lelouch settled between her legs and kneeled straighter so he could gaze down at her. Her neck and breasts were littered with kiss marks, and her legs hugged his in an instinctual attempted to cover herself. Gwyneira was breathtakingly beautiful, a treasure he was unable to find in this day and age. Her curious hands roamed his naked torso, searching for the spots that made him shiver. She carefully put her hand in his pants, feeling his hard manhood as he panted against her ear. Lelouch would've released then and there if she hadn't stopped to remove his pants and boxers.

She gazed at his sex with desire, surprised when his finger gently probed her sensitive bud. Gwyneira clutched at his shoulders, trying to stifle her moans. The hot pressure built up in the pit of her stomach until she found herself bucking against his hand, begging for more. He watched her eyes glaze over with pleasure as his fingers worked faster, bringing her to her first release.

Her back arched while her orgasm rippled through her body, warming her entirely. His fingers left her eager body, but he immediately placed his manhood at her wet entrance, unable to resist any longer. Lelouch kissed her jaw softly, clutching her hand as he slowly entered her and broke her barrier. Gwyneira tensed against him, trying to fight the inevitable pain that threatened to take over. She squeezed her lover's hand and whispered in his ear, "Please keep going."

The young man was almost afraid to keep moving, not wanting to cause her pain. But Lelouch knew that it would hurt anyway in the beginning, so he kept his thrusts slow, her walls squeezing him and bringing him into an abyss of pleasure. But he didn't want to release before she had. Gwyneira's soft whimpers became moans as her body relaxed and accepted his easily, urging him to go faster. Lelouch's release threatened to overtake him when her moans became louder, signaling her own.

Finally, the girl's vision went white when her second orgasm shook her body, his thrusts adding more to her immense pleasure. His eyes closed in rapture and she felt him release his seed in her body. Lelouch rode his orgasm shakily until his arms gave out and he fell on top of Gwyneira, exhausted. Her steady breathing reached his ringing ears and he rose up to meet her lips once again in a chaste kiss.

Amethyst and golden eyes gazed at each other in complete love and comfort. The two immortals had no worries about their future. They would remain together, traveling, perhaps settling somewhere secluded every few years, completely happy in their embrace. He'd always be grateful to Suzaku for bringing him back from the darkness and for giving his life to keep Nunnally safe.

Lelouch rolled off of her body and cradled her against his chest. She was asleep now, and his eyes were growing heavier by the minute. Eight years of sorrow, anger, and betrayal had ended in this.

Happiness with the one he loved, and the soft patter of raindrops outside.

* * *

I started writing this in June, trying to figure out what name I wanted to use for C.C. that would also match Lelouch's lip movements in episode 11. I searched for Welsh names that would go along with her riddle about why snow is white. 'Gwyneira' is of Welsh origin, meaning 'white' and 'purity.'

Please, don't bother reviewing if you just want to convince me that Lelouch is actually dead.


End file.
